I'll Never Let You Go
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: "There's something I wanted to tell you guys before any of this happened" letting go of the embrace I tried to hold both their hands as tight as possible "I love you both so...so much" "Ooka-chan we love you too" the twins said in sync HxOCxK
1. Chapter 1

I don't own OHSHC except my OC Ookami and the plot thanks for reading and this is my first OHSCH fanfic so be nice lol

_____________________________________________________________

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait! I've got something to tell you!" a girl with short brown hair and dressed in a boys uniform was sprinting all the way through the school grounds catching up with a set of twins with ginger hair.

"Haruhi where have you been? we waited a good 3 minutes! we weren't waiting any longer-" the right twin spoke, leaning on the left twins shoulder.

"-classes start in less than 5 minutes... what's so important you have to tell us?" the left twin smirked along with his brother. Haruhi meanwhile was holding her knees gasping for breath, after a good minute or so she stood smiling the warmest smile she had shown in a while. All the girls that were around the area either fainted, screamed or swooned, even the twins blushed at this action.

"You never guess who's starting school here today?" she was getting excited by the minute, you could tell by the way her eyes twinkled that it was very exciting news.

"**Who?**" the twins asked in sync their eyebrows rising stepping forward closer.

"My neice! can you believe it i haven't seen her since i was 5 years old...that was almost 10 years ago! Im so excited I wonder if she's changed?" the twins were gobsmacked one of Haruhi's relations were starting Ouran today, they looked at each other thinking the same thing _we've got ourselves a new toy_ they smirked that sexy smirk of theirs (lol)

"Hikaru (left twin) Kaoru (right twin) could you be nice to her, she's a bit shy most of the time around new people and don't upset her" Haruhi gave them a stern look as if to say 'make her cry and so help me!' the twins shrank back a bit in fear.

Soon after, a white limo pulled up outside the school gate, all head turned as they saw the driver get out and slowly strolled to the right side and opened the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws nearly hit the ground, like most of the male population of the school did.

There stood a slender figure in the girls uniform (I hate the girls uniform its too puffy and yellow you've got to agree with me) black boots and white socks. She had such pale skin, if you stick a piece of plain paper on her skin you'd loose it, her hair was pure white like snow that cascaded down her mid back, wearing a black hat covering her ears.

She was looking down to the ground as she thanked the driver and gracefully walked towards the trio.

"Ookami I can't believe it's you...you look so different now it's been ages!" The twins breaths caught in their throat as they saw the colour of her eyes, they were a light blue, sea blue and dark blue mixed together in a blender they stood out from her skin colour.

"Haruhi...It's been so horrible...can you remember Chowdu?" Ookami hugged Haruhi for dear life afraid to let go, tears were coming to her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her in shock and in saddness, they held each others hand.

"Yes I remember he was your old neighbour and friend what's he done?" Haruhi rubbed her back trying to comfort her as much as possible

"He knows Haruhi... he told everyone...he showed everyone...people were chasing me calling me a freak.. I was so scared Haruhi...I thought he liked me, cared for me...I guess I was wrong" She finally broke down into tears the twins were confused _what does this Cowdu boy know? _One way or another they will find out a smirk came across their faces thinking of a plan.

______________________________________________________________

My first OHSHC Fanfic be nice on reviews hope you like it.

Whats Ookami secret you ask?

Not telling you you'll have to review and make a guess


	2. Chapter 2

Tanks for the reviews i got i know its only 2 but Thanks it makes me happy to know people actually read this story so TANKIES!!!!

Now on with the story

**"BOLD AND UNDERLINED"** Twins speaking in sync

_Italic _thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ookami POV**

After I stopped crying, Haruhi lead me towards what seemed to be the main enterance of the school. I grew nervous when I looked around me, every boy was looking at me and every girl was saying things like 'Haruhi's such a gentlemen' 'is that his girlfriend?' and 'she's so lucky'.

I began to shake uncontrollably making Haruhi's hold on me tighten.

"Ooka-chan you need to calm down, there's nothing to worry about nobody is going to hurt you again, I promise" I lifted my head up and kissed her on the cheek causing all the girls to scream 'KAWAII!!!' and the boys to whistle looking me up and down. _If only they knew _ I remembered Haruhi say over the phone that she was in a Host Club, I think thats what it's called and that I have to keep her gender a secret, so I thought while I'm here might aswell play along.

"**So your Haruhi's neice**?" I looked up to see a set of gorgeous twins holding the double doors open for us. A blush spreading across my face

"Thanks" I smiled walking past them, I thought I saw a blush, but shrugged it off.

Entering the massive pink building I sniffed the air, I caught a set of scents. Looking behind us I saw the twins talking to each other, holding hands. I leaned in closer to Haruhi, her scent was my favourite Caramel mixed with Chocolate, even after all these years I can still remember.

"Your scent always did drive me crazy" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, she smiled and hugged me closer, _Its been to long, she was the only one who ever understood me and my problem._

"Here's your schedule and your locker number" a middle aged woman, blonde curly shoulder length hair gave me a sheet of paper and a key.

"Thank you" I turned around to see Haruhi and the twins laughing _maybe I shouldn't have come here, she's got a life, good friends, I don't want to be a burden._

"So what class you got put in?" I looked up to see one of the twins, his voice was comforting and his eyes a smooth caramel colour, I smiled one of my super cute smiles causing him to blush.

"1-A and what is your name?" I asked holding my hand out for him to shake, but he did something that shocked me. He got hold of my outstretched hand and kissed it making my face turn a cherry colour.

"The name's Hikaru, it's an honour to meet such a beautiful special girl like yourself"

"Erm...I-I don't know what to say" I stuttered turning a deeper shade of red

"Hikaru" I turned round to see the other twin there looking hurtful and clutching his chest "How could you, I thought I was the only one special to you"

"Kaoru, I didn't mean any of those things to her, your the only one for me" Hikaru had rushed to his side rubbing his cheek with his thumb, holding him close. And when I mean close, I mean close, their bodys were touching.

"BROTHERLY LOVE KAYA!!" I turned around to see there was a crowd of girls watching closly, I had to turn away from them and run towards Haruhi, but being the kluts I am I tripped, closing my eyes waiting for the impact my face and body would make, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see...the twins holding me close.

"Ookami!!!" I looked up to see Haruhi standing above me eyes wide I knew that my hat had nearly fallen off my head, she ripped me away from the twins and pushed my hat further down covering my ears which was nearly exposed.

"Haruhi...my hero" I latched onto her neck causing her to hug me making sure that I didn't fall.

DING DONG

"**Come on Haruhi time to get to class**" I looked behind me to see the twins standing there looking at the scene, they looked abit disappointed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru thank you for saving me i'm really fragile and can bruise easily so you saved me from another bruise" I walked up to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach but it's not my fault i'm small.

"Ooka-chan what class are you in?" I turned to notice that we were the only one's in the corridor.

"1-A why which one are you in Haru-chan?" I smiled walking up to her linking arms.

"Same and the twins are in the same class" This was going to be a fun day.

Once we arrived at our classroom all eyes were on me as you would have guessed it I was standing at the front telling everyone who I was.

"Hi everyone my name is Ookami Yakashi, I moved here from Spain and I hope that we all become friends and get along" I smiled brightly causing once again the shout of 'KAWAII' and 'SHES SO HOT!!!' I had to roll my eyes at that. I didn't think I was hot or good looking at all.

"Take a seat next to Haruhi right class..." the teacher continued on with the class. I walked past a few tables to see guys going googo gagga over me, I turned around to see them looking at my ass(haha I said ass )smiling at them caused them to faint or drool.

I took a seat next to Haruhi who was sat next to Hikaru and Kaoru, I blushed seen as they had made eye contact with me after a few seconds they winked, causing me to lay my head on the table.

"I'm sorry to inform you Yakashi but you can't wear hats inside the school building" I lifted my head to see Hikaru stood infront of my desk, my eyes widened in shock _ IF I TAKE MY HAT OFF THEY'LL KNOW FOR SURE _ I looked at Haruhi who was in shock aswell.

"I can't take the hat off Hikaru" he was looking at me in shock "What?"

**Hikaru POV**

I stood there in shock, noone has ever told me apart from Kaoru only Haruhi.

"Why can't you take your h-" before I could finish the teacher had told me to sit down and to stop harrasing the new student. There's something about her that she doesn't want me to know, I'll find out one way or another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading I hope you all like it I would also like some ideas for the next chapter if you don't mind if you review(hehe im so cheeky )SO REVIEW !!!!!

Axel will live on has left teh building!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own OHSHC TT_TT

FO SHAME Please Review and Fav

Enjoy reading

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ookami POV**

"Haru-chan I don't feel so good"

It was the end of the school day and we were walking towards the 3rd music room to see the rest of the host club, but all of a sudden my head and back started hurting, my eyes started stinging, like acid had been poured into them.

"Did you take your tablets today Ooka-chan" Haruhi's voice laced with worry she knew what would happen if I didn't take them.

"**I didn't know you took tablets Yakashi-chan, are you ill or something?**" looking up seeing the twins with smirks on their faces, I knew they were worried but their faces just said otherwise. But their eyes widened "**Haruhi is she okay her eyes have gone a different colour?**"

I started panicing "Its happening again Haru-chan, I-Im scared" looking through my pockets I pulled out a tub of tablets, shaking it to hear no noise.

There wasn't any left!!!!

"Hikaru Kaoru go tell Kyoya-senpai we need his help quick!!!" Haruhi shouted sending the twins running to get help, my breathing started getting heavy, my mouth aching, legs and arms shaking I knew I was changing, I don't want to change not here not in front of Haruhi, she has never seen me change before

I'm scared and alone, in my own little world.

"Ooka-chan! don't change I know you can pull through this just remember your not like that!" I looked through my tear filled eyes to see a blur and brown eyes, I reached out and softly touched her cheeks pulling her into a hug before letting go and started clawing at the floor in pain.

"**Haruhi we've got him!**" two voices screamed down the empty corridor, foot steps echoing, bouncing of the walls making my head go into a frenzy.

"Kyoya-senpai please you've got to help her" being picked off the cold marble flooring told me I was being carried somewhere, my vision went black.

**Haruhi POV**

Seeing Ooka-chan like this really scared me, I've never seen her change before but I've only seen her eyes go that husky baby blue colour.

I've told Kyoya-senpai what medication she took, and thankfully he had some in the Host Clubs medication cabinate.

Tamaki-senpai had the club closed for the rest of the day telling them that they had to get stuff sorted for the next day. Girls been girls at our school fell for it, huck, line and sinker.

We stood round the couch waiting for her to come round, her breathing had gone back to normal and she wasnt shaking, but I wonder if her mouth had settled yet?

"Erh..." we heard moaning coming from the couch all eyes widened in shock as we saw her sitting up slowly like a zombie.

"My dear princess, how are you feeling now?" I saw Tamaki-senpai had left my side and was holding her hand kissing it softly, knowing him he was going to start crying and end up going to his 'emo' corner growing mushrooms, but it surprised me to see she was smiling causing every boy in the rooms cheeks, to turn a red colour.

"Why thank you..." she didn't know their name's so I butted in.

**Ookami POV**

I wasn't feeling any pain anymore Haruhi must have got me some medicine, I'll thank her later.

I was in a room full of gorgeous looking boys, I smiled at the one infront of me who had blonde hair and amazing violet eyes, I wanted to know all their names, I think Haruhi read my thoughts because she was telling me their names one by one.

"That is Tamaki-senpai" The one in front of me,

"Kyoya-senpai" a boy with black hair and glasses holding a clipboard he looked abit evil in my eyes

"Honey-senpai" a little boy who looked like he should be in elementary school holding a pink bunny,

"Mori-senpai" another black haired boy stood beside the one holding the bunny towering over him like he was some sort of body guard,

"Hikaru and Koaru, who you already know" looking round I saw the twins sitting on the opposite side on a couch smiling, deviously.

"And we are the Host Club" Tamaki started twirling round dramatically causing me to giggle at his actions.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to finally meet you all, Haruhi has told me so much about all of you" I stood up but was glomped by the blonde boy and his bunny.

"Ooka-chan would like to eat some cake with me sometime, we have chocolate, strawberry, fairy cakes all you could think of" his eyes were so cute who would say no to that, he looked like a baby kitten their eyes are always big, "would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

"Of course I would Honey-senpai, I'd love to eat cake with someone as cute as you and I would definately love to hold Usa-chan" he smiled brightly handing me the pink bunny hugging it closely smiling, tilting my head into my cute position, I was glomped once again by four bodies causing me to stumble backwards onto the couch.

"**So KAWAII!!**" It were the twins who was hugging my waist,

"Usa-chan is so lucky to be getting hugged by her" I heard Honey-senpai say he was hugging my legs seen as he was so small, that, was the only thing he could reach,

"She will be my new daughter along with Haruhi" I looked up to see Tamaki-senpai hugging my neck closely.

"Daughter? So your going to be my dad now?" my eyes widened in surprise causing all the hugging to stop, feeling a tugging motion on the bottom of my dress.

"**Yakashi-chan what is that?**" turning round slowly I noticed they were holding something it was bright white and fluffy. _they know now for sure!!!! _

I started crying, pushing everyone away running to the nearest door, which was the changing rooms slamming the door shut and sat cowering in a corner.

Hearing the door open slowly I curled up more into a ball not wanting to be noticed.

"Ookami everything is fine, there's nothing to be scared of" a soft soothing voice echoed through the room.

"T-Tamaki-Senpai I-Im scared and alone, I don't wanna be like this anymore, scared of what will happen to me and others if they saw me for who I really am" crying is the only thing I've been doing really, ever since Chowdu told everyone my life has been spiraling downwards. I've managed to keep it a secret for so long, and for my hard work to go to waste it really took its tole on me.

The lights flicked on showing Tamaki-senpai stood there looking at me his eyes full of sorrow and understanding.

"Im here for you, I know we've just met but I can see a beautiful friendship blossoming between us, I want to see who you really are through my eyes" he crouched infront of me pulling my hands away from my face, revieling my tear stained cheeks, he reached up towards my hat, but I clutched onto it for dear life not wanting him to know or see.

"It's okay, I'll keep it a secret you can trust me" smiling his host smile, I lowered my hands letting him pull it off. His breath caught in his throat, making me shut my eyes tightly waiting for his reaction.

**Tamaki POV**

I couldn't believe it, after I had pulled her hat off I wasn't expecting what I saw. White Wolf ears (which normally on wolves they point upwards but hers were pointing down) making her look innocent, I could feel a blush creep its way on my cheeks because I felt the heat radiating off them.

She looked beautiful, her choppy layered hair was pointing out everywhere while longer hair was flowing down her shoulders and cascading down her back. I didn't know what to say. So I pulled her into a hug letting her cry on my shoulder.

"Shhhhh... everythings going to be alright, I'll do everything in my power to keep this a secret from everyone I Promise" I strocked her hair calming her down, lowering my eyes I saw a pure white wolf tail stick out of her dress.

"Thanks...daddy" she whispered the last part not wanting me to hear it, but I caught it and locked it away in my memory, she wrapped her thin arms around me causing me to blush even more, I promised I will take care of her.

"I promise"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this Chapter I know Tamaki sounded a bit OOC in this chapter but I wanted to show everyone his kind side and not his hyper side haha

Please review and fav

Axel will live on OUT!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about 2 weeks since Tamaki-senpai and the rest of the Host Club found out about me been half wolf, I explained to them that my mum stole something out of a witches caravan causing the old woman to put a curse on the my mothers first born child to have the Ookami.

Which unfortunately as you guessed it was me '-_-

My ears and tail started growing when I was around the age of 5, I've always had to wear a hat which can be very irritating from time to time, causing me to want to take it off, but my parents would smack me and say 'NO!!' and I wouldn't be allowed to wear jeans, small skirts anything like that, only long skirts and dresses.

My parents were always ashamed of me, I was locked in my room 24/7, had no friends except Haruhi. She found out about me been half wolf when she caught me eating dog treats in the middle of the night when we were having a sleep over once, it gave it away that it was for a dog as you guessed they were bone shaped, they are quite yummy you should try them sometime.

I ran away to Haruhi's house a week before I was accepted into Ouran Academy, she let me lend some of her clothes but I always wore a long white dress, now I have a place of my own not that far away from the school.

Well enough talk about me lets get back to the story.

"The holidays are just around the corner Haru-chan!" I skipped along the absent corridors infront of Haruhi and the twins "I can't wait, can you?" turning round, smiling brightly causing Hikaru and Kaoru to blush a light shade of red.

"Erm...yeh I can't wait either Ooka-chan, why are you so excited about anyway?" we reached the third music room _finally _reaching out I grabbed the door handle opening it revealing the Host Club.

"My two beautiful daughters, I have missed you so much!!" me and Haruhi were glomped by Tamaki-senpai, her saying something along the line of 'I'm not your daughter Tamaki-senpai' and pushed herself out of the tight embrace while I hugged him back just as tight.

"**How come you never hug us back Ooka-chan**" the twins asked hands on each others hips, causing me to blush at this act _get it out of your head they are just your friends nothing more!_

"Because your not hugging material and you never hug me properly you always use me as your toy something to take your boredom out on" letting Tamaki-senpai go I walked towards an empty couch waiting for the Host Club to end.

**The Host Club is now CLOSED**

There is a god up there, the week has finally ended meaning that it's the weekend, and I can start decorating my house, paint and do other stuff.

"It's the weekend hip hip HORA!!" I couldn't keep me excitement in, so I stood up on the couch and started jumping up and down, causing the rest of the Host Club to start laughing at my childish act (except Kyoya and Mori who just stood there) after a couple of seconds later I accidently tripped and came crashing down on the floor knocking over a vase full of water. Standing up I was dripping wet, causing the Host Clubs faces to turn like 0_0

"Erm...hehe can I borrow some clothes out of your dress up box please" Haruhi showed me to the changing rooms and gave me the box to look through. After 10 minutes I came out of the changing room.

"OOKAMI!! MY DEAREST DAUGHTER WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!" Tamaki-senpai shouted covering me up with his blazer face beet red with his eyes closed.

"Tamaki-senpai this was the only outfit that fitted me, the other ones were too big and didn't look cute enough" giving him puppy eyes seemed to work because he took his blazer away letting the rest of the Club to see what I was wearing.

"Ooka-chan you look so cute!! Don't you think Takashi?" Hunny cuddled Usa-chan close to him while he was on Mori's shoulders. He just simply nodded his head.

"Won't people find out your half wolf with how short that dress is?" Kyoya asked wrighting down on his clipboard

"**....KAWAIII!!!!!**" the twins were cuddling my side making me blush once again. Right let me tell you what im wearing its a maids outfit the colour was black and white which ended at my thighs showing off lots of skin.

I could see why Kyoya-senpai stated that people would find out but luckily for me there was a anime con going on in town. I could jut say I'm cosplaying as a wolf/maid.

"You do know, Kyoya-senpai you are right but there is a Anime con taking place in town that's why people would just take me as a cosplayer so I'll be fine" getting out of the twins grasp was very hard. But a part of me wanted them to keep hugging me.

"Ne, Ooka-chan where do you live?" Hunny-senpai asked with his big brown eyes, _should I tell them...no even Haruhi hasn't seen my house yet and I feel if they all saw it they would just think I can't afford anything_.

"Erm" I looked at the tower clock trying to make an excuse then it came to me "OH SNAP CRACKLE AND POP would you look at the time" sarcastically I ran out the door like there was no tomorrow. Sprinting out the school doors seeing there was noone around I crouched down on all fours and turned into a white fluffy wolf (this can happen when her wolf side wants to get out abit it's only when she doesn't take her tablets she turns into a fierce, dangerous wolf) and headed home unaware that the Host Club had just seen the whole thing.

**3rd PERSON POV**

All the Host Club had their mouths hung open (even Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai) they had just seen Ookami race off the school grounds as a White Wolf. Not telling any of them where she lived. They looked around just as Haruhi was walking out the 3rd Music Room doors. The twins grabbed her arms keeping her there.

"Where does my second daughter live!!" Tamaki screeched latching himself onto her. While Haruhi was kicking Tamaki-senpai telling him to 'GET OFF' Kyoya-senpai was typing away swiftly on his laptop that had magically appeared out of nowhere. He looked at Ookami's records to get any information on where she lived, his eyes widened slightly, making the rest of the group to look at him.

"She doesn't live in a house, mansion or even an apartment" he pushed his glasses up continuing reading through her private files. Hikaru looked at his twin brother shocked to find out that she didn't live in any sort of shelter, Kaoru shared the same look.

"**Where does she live then??**"

"She lives in the woods at the far edge of the park"

Ookami Yakashi lives in the woods?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading took me ages to write this i had a writers block as you can tell so I hope you all liked it XD PLEASE REVIEW I GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE COOKIE!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't Own OHSCH I only own my OC Ookami

Please enjoy!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Finally its Sunday and the beginning of Summer Vacation, this is the first time ive actually looked forward to summer, before I would always be locked in my room with noone but my plushies and myself to talk to.

Getting out of bed I made my way towards the window, which had a clear view of the forest and mostly some of the town I could see Ouran High for here.

Grabbing a towel I made my way towards the lake thats always so clear. You can see fish swimming around at the bottom its an amzing place to have a romantic date at.

Taking my pj's, hat, underwear, socks and slippers off I jumped into the river, swam around for a bit before grabbing the bright blue towel which I wrapped around myself i shook myself (like a dog would do) gettin the water from my hair, ears and tail I hate doing that but its instinct haha.

It didn't take me long to reach my house again, but to my horror the Host Club was standing at the bottom.

"Shit" I whispered trying not to get their attention but all failed when they turned to face me, I just waved nervously.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE IN JUST A TOWEL!!!**" the twins shouted rushing to my side wrapping their arms around me defensively but as I looked towards each of them they were giving each other a glare before pulling me towards each other, first it was Hikaru then Kaoru it was like I was a rag doll or something.

"Ooka-chan why didn't you tell us you lived in a...treehouse?" Haruhi asked dragging me out of the twins grasp, nearly causing me to loose my towel...now that would be embarrasing don't you think?

"O I didn't want to tell you because...well I was scared that you might not want to know me anymore, and also you might think I can't afford anything" looking down I felt a tear trail down my cheek, I walked past Haruhi and the Club to jump up on the 10 feet high treehouse to get dressed, but stopped when I heard a few gasps when I came out.

**Hikaru POV**

I can't believe that this person is the Ookami I know, after I had a glare contest with my brother I looked up to see the most angelic thing I've ever seen in my life, there stood Ookami with denim shorts, a checked shirt, worn out sneakers and her hair spiked up at the top but fell gracefully down her back her tail and ears were glossy _I wonder what they feel like _I can't lie to myself and say I didn't like her, I somehow felt a connection whenever im around her and get jealous when she's talkin to any of the Host Club. She has to be mine.

"Do I look that horrible?" she asked her voice sounding and feeling like the sun, it wirled around my body wanting me to feel its heat but will go away when cloud came by, leaving me wanting more.

"You look adorable daughter" Tamaki shouted while we watched her jump down I felt empty as she didn't look at my direction, and angry that she hasn't even said 'hi' or 'hey Hikaru, how you doing today' no she just doesn't talk to me at all and walks towards Kaoru and starts talking to him.

"Hey, seen as your all here how about you do some commoner work with me seen as you want to know what commoners do, I need to decorate the inside of my house, paint the fence, collect fruit and water for the lunch, fix the roof aswell and after that I will make lunch once you've had enough" she smiled making my face heat up, looking over at Kaoru his face was the same as mine, I know were twins but I just don't want to share Ookami.

**Ookami POV**

It has been a good hour since I asked them to do some commoners work with me, it was fun to say the least. Tamaki was doing the inside of the house, Kyoya was sat doing nothing *sweatdrop* on his laptop, Hunny was collecting fruit and water, Mori was fixing the roof and Hikaru, Kaoru and me was painting the fence. The only thing the twins was doing was staring at each other then look over my direction. It was another 5 minutes until I heard Kaoru scream in pain.

Rushing over I saw that he had a deep cut on his arm, wonder how he did that then I looked at the fence some of it was damaged and sharp points. Sitting in front of him I quickly grabbed his arm and started licking it, his body tensed as I was doing this.

"Ooka-chan w-what are you d-doing?" looking up I saw him red in the face, making me chuckle, I returned to licking his cut.

"Kaoru don't move you'll make it harder for me to heal it" I heard a growl from behind him, looking up I saw Hikaru with an angry expression plastered on his face, lowing my eyes I locked eyes on Kaoru who in return was leaning inwards towards me..

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger MUHAHAHAHA im so evil

Please Review and thankies for reading i really appreciate it!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tankies for everyone who reviewed the story so far *hands out cookies* this was hard for me to do this chapter so I hope you all like please review and I may update faster

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Kaoru POV**

I couldn't help but want to kiss Ooka-chan, she looks so beautiful and yet so dangerous at the same time.

As we drew closer I could feel her breath against my lips, sending my mind into overdrive_ finally i'll be able to have her all to myself _but that didn't last long though as she was pushed back by a hand, a hand I knew too well.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?!" I looked up to see him glare at me, best not anger him further so I lowered my head looking at the blood stained ground.

"Sniff" mine and Hikaru's head snapped up to see Ookami sat there, ears flattened against her head, hands grasping her face, blood was flowing down her hands, my eyes widened as I saw her finger nails were penetrating her flesh.

"O-oka-chan?" Hikaru reached forward just about to grasp her shoulders when she stood up staggering trying to keep her balance, making us stand up as well not wanting her to cause herself any more damage.

"L-l-leave me alone, I-I feel s-so a-alone" she lowered her hands to show us her face, I wanted to be sick, her nails had digged that far into her face it left deep cuts.

She turned around and ran towards the forest but was cut short when Haruhi stepped infront of her making her stop.

"Ookami what have you done to yourself?!" she shouted catching the rest of the Host Clubs attention, _this can't end good _Ookami as what I could see was struggling against Haruhi, who now had a good grasp around her wrists.

"Haruhi, just let me GO!!!!!" shouting she shoved Haruhi with her foot causing her to go hurling into Mori who was stood behind her.

The half wolf girl ran full speed into the forest, I tried to go after her but Hikaru kept me back. I hated my brother now, he was keeping me away from the one person who had actually took any notice of me outside of the Host Club and could also tell me and Hikaru apart. That meant so much to me.

**Ookami POV**

This just goes to show that whatever Chowdu said was true all along...a freak, never find love, I'll just be kept away from the people I hold dear.

I couldn't feel pain on my face anymore it must have been that painful, why was everyone on this planet so mean.

I feels like my heart has been ripped out, shredded a thousand times then been been given for me to put back together with one peice of celetape...its impossible to do.

I was running to the one place I could be free from this torture, the lake it seemed to wash all my fears and troubles away, as I neared the lake I slowed down to a steady pace taking in the scenery.

The birds were chirping, the trees blowing peacefully in the cool evening breeze, making my hair and tail dance around my body, the water was calm and soothing relaxing my tensed body. I sat beside the lake dipping my feet in every once in a while.

"Why had the old lady choose me to have the curse? I don't want to be like this anymore, I want to be loved again...just like before" whispering the last part tears streaked my face causing the pain to come back again.

Clutching at my head I noticed that I was slowly leaning forward towards the lakes surface, "If I die now I'll die happy" I smiled waiting for the water to wash over my body and take me to a place where I won't be judged because of what I look like I'd be with my own kind, people and children who looked different I couldn't wait.

**Hikaru POV**

I couldn't just stand around and watch Ookami slowly lean towards the water.

Kaoru had come along, much to my dislike, but when we heard that one phrase we both dreaded to hear came from her angelic mouth 'If I die now I'll die happy' we went pale as we saw her smile.

We both jumped up and pushed our differances aside, we dashed and wrapped our arms around her pulling her back to sit in the middle of us, hugging her tightly like we would with a fav plushie when we were only litttle.

I looked over at my brother, how could one girl change our lives like this, making us both hate each other. We were twins we shouldn't be acting like this, we should share things but for some reason I didn't want to share this girl, no matter how selfish that sounds.

"**Ooka-chan we're sorry please don't do this to us**" we cuddled closer to her making her warmer seen as the sun was setting in the distance and she was shivering like mad.

"Hikaru...Kaoru I love you" I heard her whisper as she clutched onto my shirt pulling me closer to her, all the while she was leaning backwards onto Kaoru making us sandwhich her.

"**We know...we know**" I slowly looked over to Kaoru who's eyes were closed and leaning his head on Ookami's, I mirrored his actions while laying us on the lakeside, I slowly drifted to sleep with the two people who I would never let out of my site ever again my twin and my love.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****_______________________________________________________________**

**Thankies for reading I hope you all like it please Review I like reviews it makes me happy **

**and If its crap or shit just tell me (oops I used bad words) hehe so PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV **

**Axel Will Live On OUT!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long ive wrote 8 pages in my notebook in my bedroom, so this isn't going to be just one chapter its going to be split. So hope yoyu enjoy!!**

**And because it's Half Term now I can start writing more and getting them up here so...**

**Happy Reading!!**

**P.S - I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT OOKAMI WHICH IS MY O.C SO IF YOU WANT TO SUE YOU DO THAT BECAUSE YOU'LL ONLY GET HALF A PENNY IM POOR AND DON'T HAVE ALOT OF MONEY!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Summer vacation is suppost to be a time which you'd enjoy spending time with your family. Well for me my family disowned me ever since they found out I was half wolf.

"Someone's calling you!" looking down on my matress of leaves I saw it was the twins phoning me, closing my eyes I leaned back and let the leaves take me. I flattenened my ears down and curled my tail around my body keeping me warm from the early summers breeze.

I just wanted to be left alone, to fade away from existance.

"I wonder what it's like...to die is it scary? calming? do you feel happy?" slowly drifting back into deep sleep just faintly hearing the ringtone for the twins, smiling one last time before finally ended up in a calm sleep.

**Hikaru POV**

"Is she picking up Kaoru?" we were on our way towards Haruhi's house to pick up some cakes she'd just baked for us, her cooking is amazing you take one bit you are left wanting more. I used to fight over her with Tamaki-senpai, she was the only one who could tell me and Kaoru apart. She felt special to me kinda like the missing piece in my life. That was until I met her.

"NO! Hikaru she not picking up at all I've called her 10 times now and still no answer! what if she's got a piece of cornflakes stuck down her throat...OH the AGONY!!!" my twin was such a drama queen, but he's been acting strange for quite a while now.

"What's up with you Kaoru? Your always phoning Ooka-chan, asking about her all the bloody time! Do you like her or something?" I jokely asked, but after a while of silence I knew I hit a sensative spot.

"Hikaru there's something I want to tell you but I don't know how to say it" stopping outside Haruhi's house I waited for my dearest brother to continue I was getting rather impatient with him. I was just about to say something until he say the one thing I never wanted to escape his mouth "I like Ookami" my mind went into over drive! but if he likes her and I like her...what am I gonna do!!! should I tell him I like her to? NO! don't be stupid Hkaru, mentally slapping and cursing myself for been such a dooshe, I looked at Kaoru his face was cherry red, he was twiggling his fingers.

"When did you start liking her then Romeo?" his face turned letter box red, making me chuckle. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I pulled him close "You can tell me Kaoru"

"It was ever since the innocent little girl came into our lives, she could tell us apart the first time she met us, it took Haruhi 2 weeks to tell us apart!, then when I cut my arm on the fence and she licked it better. That was until you pushed her away, I always feel weak at the knees when I see her all cute and all" I replayed the fence inccident through my mind, I didn't mean to push her away, I just didn't want Kaoru to get all the attention.

"Kaoru, that's so Kawaii" we looked forward to see Haruhi stood there in her pink apron and bandana, normally I would blush and show myself up, but today I didn't, which was a suprise.

Handing us the cakes she waved goodbye as we headed over to Ooka-chan's house...well not technically a house but a treehouse.

"Hey, do you smell that?" we both began sniffing the air as we approched the far end of the forest.

"**Blood**" we both stated in sync we then heard a yelp then a scream "**Ookami!**"

________________________________________________________________________________

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFY IM SO DAMN EVIL!!!!**

**JUST REVIEW AND I'LL GET THE OTHER CHAPTER UP WILLY NILLY!!**

**SO WHAT'S HAPPENENED TO OOKAMI YOU ASK.....IM NOT TELLING UNTIL YOU REVIEW AND LET ME GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP**

**SNEAK PREVIEW:-**

"I'm scared Hikaru, I'm scared Kaoru"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone yet another chapter of Ookami!!!**

**Hikaru:** About time dumbass

**Kaoru:** We've waited nearly like ages for this to be up!

**Me:** Could you two be anymore like babies your how old again??

**Ookami:** Hannah leave them alone they're just excited that they are going to be staring in another chapter of this story I know I'm excited!!

**Me: **Well Ookami my buddy...you won't be liking what happens to you in this chapter my pretty

**Ookami:** *snatches script of Hannah* let me be the judge of that thank you very much *reads through script* **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME** *runs out of room crying*

**Me:** O_O well then on with the story but first the Disclaimer Hikaru if you please

**Hikaru:** Axel Will Live On doesn't own me Kaoru, Haruhi or anyone else in this story they belong to their rightful owner but she owns Ookami and the plot

**Me:** *pats Hikaru's head* Good boy now...

**All:** **ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

We ran as fast as we could towards the tree house, there were footprints too large to be human feet all around the forest and the blood oh my god it was like someone had a bloody gang fight.

**Kaoru POV**

I can't believe I've told Hikaru how I felt towards Ookami; I thought he was going to blow a fuse. My heart was beating a mile a minute especially after hearing Ookami scream like that, like she was in serious pain.

Blood...that's all I can see it's a good job that I'm not a vampire I would have been having a party right now.

As we got closer to the noise I could faintly see two figures fighting, one looked like a pure white wolf which was bleeding from its mouth, legs and back it was in bad shape, while the other looked like the opposite pure black like the night sky with just blood seeping through its fur.

"Why a-are you here Sufed?!" the white wolf growled clutching its sides.

"My dear Ookami, I've come to see you of coarse" the black wolf growled in reply.

"You are the one who made me the monster I am today!" the white wolf lunged forward with arms outstretched and claws out ready to slaughter the black one but was stopped when the black wolf stepped sideways and hit the white one full whack in it's back making the white one scream.

"Tsk tsk tsk It was your mother's fault she gave birth to you your just a waste if DNA" as he was saying this he transformed into a human, with cosmic blue spiky hair, black skinny jeans, black and white checked shirt, spiky chocker with blood red converses on. His face was covered in blood, maybe the white ones blood. Wait a minute didn't I hear him say this was Ookami....then if that is Ooka-chan then she's injured and very badly!

"I don't care if you say that because I know that one day you're going to be left alone with no one to call a true friend who will stick beside you no matter what! I have two friends that I think the world of *cough* I'll keep on *cough* loving the both of them!" she transformed back into her human form, her dress she was wearing was barely hanging onto her anymore, one of her ears was chewed in half, blood seeping through the wounds the boy had inflicted on her, she looked weak and defenceless she was coughing up blood.

"Hikaru we've got to do something before the worse happens!" tears streamed down my face hitting the blood stained ground gracefully, Hikaru was just standing there wide eyed and shaking.

**Ookami POV**

I couldn't believe he found me after all this time he shows up now, of all times he shows up now!!! I feel my life fading; I could feeling my heart slowly decreasing in heartbeat.

"I just can't believe I've never told them how I fell about them" coughing one last time I collapsed face down, hearing gasps. I slowly looked turned to my right to see Hikaru and Kaoru stood there with tears falling from there gold orbs of theirs.

Sufed bent down and lifted my head up so I was looking at him; he kissed my forehead and gently lowered my head to the blood stained ground once again.

"I had to do it Ooka-chan it was ordered by your ex-parents" he stood and left, vanished should I say.

"OOKAMI!" I was pulled onto my back to see the two golden orbs looking into my own blue ones, smiling I could feel my lower part of my body grow numb, choking back tears I pulled them both into a tight embrace never wanting to let go.

"I'm s-sorry guys, I'm so weak I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't think it would happen now" both of my hands was starting to go numb as was my tail.

"There's something I wanted to tell you guys before any of this happened" letting go of the embrace I tried to hold both their hands as tight as possible "I love you both so...so much"

"**Ooka-chan we love you too**" the twins said in sync letting the tears fall. I grabbed Hikaru's head pulled him down and kissed him softly and gracefully on the lips, I did the same to Kaoru, my vision was going black minute by minute.

"I'm scared Hikaru, I'm scared Kaoru, I don't want to g-go not y-yet" I was finding it hard to breathe, they was stroking my ears and hair saying 'everything's going to be alright' and 'your not going to die Ooka-chan'

"I'm scared and c-c-c-cold don't leave me please stay with me"

**Hikaru POV **

No! No! No! She can't go she's going to be alright, I kept reassuring myself that she would make it through she would survive...but I knew she wouldn't I just didn't want to believe.

Seeing her smile one last time before she lost her grip of my hand, finally meaning she'd gone, her face was so pale white, beautiful and she looked peaceful, turning to look at my brother he looked dead he was stroking her hand.

"K-Kaoru" I touched his shoulders to feel him shaking violently, I had to tell him "K-Kaoru she's gone let her go...please Kaoru" he wouldn't let her go I felt the same way, he pulled her lifeless body into his own hugging her tightly, I've never seen him like this with anyone before. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Why H-Hikaru W-why h-h-her?" he sobbed into her neck clutching her hair softly, I wrapped my arms around him so we sandwiched her in-between us so we could finally say goodbye.

"OOKAMI!!!!!!" we turned around to see Haruhi her eyes were wide and had tears threatening to fall, running up to us she joined in on the hug all of us crying for our beloved Ooka-chan.

I would never forget her smiling face, her cheeky grin and her smirk she would give when we pulled a prank on Tono, I'll never forget her.

**All: **O_O

**ALL:** WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Hikaru:** Why did she have to die!!!!

**Kaoru: **Hannah-chan your evil!!!!

**Me:** Sorry it had to happen at some chapter and you both got to kiss her so I don't know what you're pissed about!!!

**Twins:** *blushes*

**Me:** Please Review and fav it made me cry when I was writing this chapter near the end PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya everyone its Axel will live on again!!!! Back with another chapter of Ookami!!!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** About time Han-chan

**Me:** Hey dweebs how the hell did you get in my room I locked the door?!

**Hikaru:** We have...

**Kaoru:** Our ways D

**Me:** Oh well have you seen Ookami anywhere I've not seen her in awhile?

**Hikaru:** You do know she's still very upset about the whole 'Kill Ookami' thing she's that sad she's had to resort to reading the first two books of Twilight she's on the third one.

**Me:** o_o OMFG JACOB IS SO HOT

**Friend Beckii:** OMFG I KNOW HE'S SO FUCKALICIOUS!!!!

**Beckii & Me:** *Fangirl Scream*

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** 'O_O Okaiiiiii.... well while them two have fits over this Jacob guy we'll let you get started on reading this chapter of the story.

**Kaoru:** Axel Will Live On doesn't own any of us from Ouran High School Host Club she only owned Ookami!!!!

**All:** HAPPY READING!!!!!!!!!

**2 Months Later**

Me and Kaoru haven't hasn't left the house in weeks, we're just too depressed about what happened to Ooka-chan.

Tamaki-senpai keeps tearing up saying 'I've lost my second daughter! What is daddy to do! Oh wowas me!' I feel like punching him right where it hurts! He's just mocking her.

Our mother informed us a few days ago that we will be having some new neighbours moving in next door, we couldn't care less is Honey-senpai built his entire house out of sweets and cakes then ate it all up in less than 30 minutes.

Our maids had come and told us that the new family will be arriving shortly and that 'Mrs Hitachiin wants you two both dressed and decent by the time they arrive' they left leaving us to get ready.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Do we really have to mother this is just stupid" we stated in sync as we sat on the front porch of the mansion waiting for the new 'neighbours' to appear.

"Boys please! Be more like gentlemen than like a commoner, there is a girl moving in with only her mother!" our 'beloved' mother shouted while straightening out the crinkles in her light blue dress.

**? POV**

"Mum why do we have to move again? I liked it back in the UK!" I crossed my arms over my chest, quite peeved that we had to move again, I just want to stay in one stupid bloody place instead of moving every bloody month!

"Child please! Be more lady like then like a commoner, there are twins that are filthy rich that will be living bang next door with their parents!" my 'beloved' mother said checking her makeup wasn't out of place, and to see if she didn't look like she'd been tangoed.

We approached the driveway to our new 'home' more like a fucking castle! "Well here goes nothing"

**Kaoru POV**

I couldn't believe there was going to be a family living next door, that house has been empty for months. I'll let you all on a little secret, me and Hikaru drove the couple insane with all the pranks we'd pull on them, they was so funny we videoed them and uploaded them on YouTube.

"Hello new neighbours my name is Jasmine Yutoshi, and this is my daughter Yukomi Yutoshi, I think she's the same age as your two charming boys" the woman now known as Jasmine gave our mother a great big hug. I could tell just from looking at them they would become best friends in the near future.

Me and Hikaru looked around to see a girl around our age, a foot shorter, blood red short spiky (at one side) hair, black jegins (leggings that look like jeans), black and white short sleeved top that reached her thighs, wrists decorated with white and black checked wristbands. But the thing that made me hold my breathe was her eyes, they were a mixture of blues swirling round like a whirlpool if I stared at them long enough I'd surely drown, they were decorated with a thick layer of black eyeliner, mascara and purple/turquoise eye shadow.

"Hey Hikaru" looking towards my twin he seemed to be in a trance, his eyes were glazed over and was drooling a bit. "Hikaru....hey you there?" he snapped out of the trance as I waved my hand repeatedly in his face.

"Kaoru, Hikaru I would like you both to show Yukomi around the mansion as she and her mother will be staying for tea" we looked at our mother as though she'd grown another head, how could she invite someone we've just met into our house!

"Yes that would be a very good idea, Yukomi why don't you tell them a bit about yourself" Yukomi seemed to roll her eyes at this.

"I don't feel like it" her voice seemed empty, she turned around, walked out the gates to the mansion with what seemed to be a white wolf by her side, me and Hikaru couldn't believe it how dare she just walk away from us; like we were lower than her!

"Please forgive my daughters rudeness, we have just lost a f....friend, she was kind of close to Yukomi" Jasmine seemed to stop at the friend bit like she was hiding something from us.

"Yutoshi-san we'll go and catch up with her and talk to her" Hikaru was dragging me down the driveway before I could protest in whether I wanted to go or not.

**Yukomi POV**

I decided that I would just walk around for a while to get my head straight; I didn't want to go back to the mansion.

I just wanted to go home! Back to the UK! Where my other family is, ever since she died it feels like I can hardly breathe.

But every time I think back to what I used to do with her, it goes all blurry and fuzzy, always giving me a migraine once before I got such a headache I had to knock myself unconscious because it hurt so much.

"Why can't I remember you? I feel like you and me were best friends before but I can't remember you...WHY!?" I slammed my fist on the brick wall I was walking past, hissing I knew I broke something because on the impact I heard cracks, my hand went numb as I looked I saw it was cut open and blood was gushing out.

"Not NOW!" rushing to god knows where I just wanted to be left alone.

**20 Minutes Later**

I found myself in a park at the far end of town, there was cherry blossom tree's circling the whole area. For some reason I felt at ease, I felt at home.

Walking further towards the far end of the park a forest was looming over me.

"Why does it feel like I've been here before?" my legs seemed to work on their own taking my further and further into the gloomy forest.

**Hikaru POV**

She looks a bit like Ookami, I can see it in her eyes, those mixture of blues that I fell in love with the first time I laid eyes on her. Me and Kaoru have been following Yukomi for a while now, she seemed out of it.

"Not NOW!" we heard her shout, causing me to panic, straining my vision, I saw her clutching her hand which was covered with blood...wait blood!!

"Kaoru, she's hurt we've got to do something, she could have broken something!" we ran to where she had previously been before she had run off, to see the wall plastered with blood. My eyes turned to saucers.

"Come on Hikaru she's heading towards the park!!"

**20 Minutes Later**

We'd reached the entrance of the park to just see Yukomi walking further in the far end of the forest where Ookami used to live.

"We can't let her see the tree house Kaoru! We just can't let her see!" we ran once again after her, my legs were aching. Looking further ahead we saw her turn to the west taking her towards the lake.

"We have to get her out of the area!" we finally made it to the lake, but to see Yukomi nowhere around. We began searching for her round the lake but to still see her nowhere, that was until I saw the ground at the south side disturbed and had red blotches around, Yukomi's fist was bleeding before, the worse came to mind when I saw bubbles slowly erupt at the surface.

SPLASH!!!

Kaoru had jumped head first into the freezing cold lake!

"Kaoru....KAORU!!" he resurfaced with a pale looking Yukomi, who seemed to not be breathing. I helped my brother drag her to the waters edge, laid her down face up.

"Do something Hikaru!" Kaoru was soaking wet shaking and a worried expression plastered on his face.

Putting my hands over her chest I began pushing up and down performing CPR, after a few seconds I checked to see if that had worked, to no avail she was still not breathing. I knew I had to give her mouth to mouth.

Taking a deep breath I lowered my face towards hers, holding her nose closed and opened her mouth as I clamped my mouth round hers and let the breath I had been holding fill her lungs.

Her chest rose up as she let out a fit of coughs, coughing up water that was been held captive in her lungs, this made me lean away from her to give her some space.

"Yuko-chan you alright?" Kaoru asked crawling next to her patting her gently on the back.

"I-I s-saw her" she whispered, clutching her chest as though her heart was going to jump out and do the fucking can-can.

"Who did you see?" I asked looking at her oddly, I did this because hardly anyone knows about this part of the forest, the next thing that came out of her mouth made my blood run cold.

"Ookami"

This is the longest bloody chapter I've wrote in ages

**Hikaru:** Thank god it's over

**Kaoru:** Yukomi? *blushes* you okay now?

**Yukomi:***hugs Kaoru* I'm fine now I know you jumped in after me

**Hikaru:** Hey!!! Where's my hug I gave you bloody CPR AND Mouth to mouth!!!!

**Yukomi:** *runs over to Hikaru* I know *blushes* and I thank you for that If you hadn't had done that I wouldn't be here now *kisses Hikaru on the cheek*

**Me:** OMFG get a room *covers eyes*

**ALL:** thanks for reading please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE YOU ALL KNOW YOU WANNA PRESS THAT BUTTIN UNDERNEATH HERE...GO ON DO IT!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own OHSHC wish I did but sadly I don't well happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Yukomi POV**

When I arrived at the lake, I quickly strolled over towards the waters edge, still cradling my injured hand. I dipped it into the cool water; it soothed the burning sensation that had previously engulfed my whole arm.

"Yukomi" looking up slowly, I saw a girl no older than 15, wearing a short bright white dress that hugged her waist tightly, eyes that seemed to shine in the days light but what freaked me out the most was that they were the same colour as mine, which is a rare sight to see, her hair knee length and a radiant white colour but looking closer I saw white wolf ears, and a white wolf tail encircling her legs.

Jumping backwards clearly startled by her appearance.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the girl, who took a step back onto the waters surface, which caused me to reach out for her, scared she would fall in and drown.

"How could I not know your name Yukomi...we are family after all" she smiled a bright toothy smile, I couldn't help but stare at her, this can't be happening to me, I clutched my head as I felt a migraine coming on, wincing slightly I saw a memory of her...the girl I couldn't remember.

_Flashback_

"_Yuko-chan catch me!!" squealed a little girl with white hair that reached her mid back, running round what seemed like a park, and was in spring break._

"_I'm going to catch you this time Ooka-chan!" another girl but this time with blood red coloured spiky hair squealed rushing trying to catch the other girl._

_End of Flashback_

"Ooka-chan" I whispered never taking my eyes off the girl, tears were burning my vision as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a close embrace, "I-I m-miss you so much!" I felt my tears escape as they ran down my cheeks cascading onto the grassy earth below us.

"I miss you to as I do some other people that I knew...I want you to do me a favour Yuko-chan?" looking up giving my full attention, she reached up and wiped away my tears her hands felt cold freezing cold.

"Yes anything for you Ooka-chan" she leaned down to my ear her wolf ears tickling my cheeks making me giggle.

"Make them happy" after that she...vanished, but me been the dooshe I am I was previously leaning on her so as she disappeared I fell forward into the water, I resurfaced and clawed the side of the bank trying to get myself up but to no avail, I was pulled under by a force that I couldn't describe.

My vision went black as water filled my lungs; I knew I'd die right there. But I felt a pair of arms round my waist pulling my back towards the surface, I was relieved hat someone had found me but after a few seconds I lost consciousness.

I felt a pair of lips round mine blowing air inside me, this made me uncomfortable so I opened my eyes to see one of the twins above me, sitting up I coughed out some water, as someone patted me on my back.

"Yuko-chan you okay?" I heard someone ask looking up I saw both of the twins was standing beside me.

"I-I saw her" I whispered I was so shocked to have actually seen her.

"Who did you see?" I think it was Hikaru that asked, I don't know what made me think it was it just came to mind, but as I looked at him he had a confused expression on his face.

"Ookami" I looked at both of them to see they had shocked written all over their faces; they turned sour after that as they both stood up and held each others hands.

"**How do you know Ookami!?**" they asked in sync, I was surprised how quick they can change emotion, one minute there right worried and concerned about me and now they are sour and bitter towards me.

"She-She's my sister" I looked down not wanting to see their faces, I heard a scoff come form one of them, that made me angry.

"How can you be her sister, she never even mentioned having a sister to us when she was around...and anyway how can you have seen her see's dead" I lost it completely with them I jumped up and tackled the one that said that, causing us both to end up on the floor me on top of him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!" I punched his chest lightly because all my strength had gone from the accident that happened just minutes before.

"I SAW HER I-I-I SAW HER SHE HUGGED ME SHE FELT SO REAL!!!! I MISS HER!!!" I laid my head on his chest and cried my eyes out screaming out in pain as I felt my head was going to explode, I felt his body stiffen as I did this, which caused me to raise my head a bit, he was staring at me and blushing I cocked my head to the side and smiled one of my cute smiles, sending him even redder than before.

"Yuko-chan" turning my head round I saw Kaoru blushing as well, I stood up and started walking out of the park. I don't know why I just had the feeling that I needed to get out of the area, no matter how weird it looked.

"**HEY WAIT UP**" I heard the twins shout, stopping I waited for them to catch up with me.

"Why did you run off for?" the one I think was Kaoru asked, I just turned around and started sprinting until I was at the entrance of the park. I seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"**HEY!!**" the twins were breathing heavily as they approached me, with angry faces, sweatdropping I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled a cheeky smile.

"Sorry guys I don't know what came over me...I just felt like getting out of the place it doesn't feel welcoming to me and I'm soaking wet" I pointed at Kaoru "And you Kaoru need to get changed as well" laughing at the way they made their faces go after I said that, was hilarious.

"H-How do you know that I'm not Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, giggling once more before I took a step forward and smelled them both he smelled like oranges and strawberries. I took a step sideways to smell Hikaru he smelled like lemons and chocolate. Both my favourite smells in the world.

"You are definitely Kaoru and you're definitely Hikaru" I inhaled once last time before I turned around and headed towards the mansion once more.

"Well aren't you guys coming!?" after a while they both smiled as we ran side by side back towards our houses.

'_Where ever you are Ookami...I hope you're happy' _

* * *

Finally finished that chapter and while I'm at it I would like some ideas on what you all want to happen in the next chapter because sadly I've ran out of ideas lol

SO PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!


End file.
